The Food to End All Foods
The Food To End All Foods mod is a mod that adds some pretty OP, and delicous, foods. The reason it's called to end all foods is because of the Boss Sufl''e'', a food that, once eaten, gives you Saturation -even after you die. However, keep in mind that all this is high-end stuff, and it wouldn't be too OP if this was added to Blood N' Bones, because if you add this mod, you need to add Intense Bosses Mod, and we all know that the Inferno Entity could well be content of BNB. Starting Out, Like BNB... ...Yeah. You know how BNB completley nerfs all the food? This mod does that. However, the food is only halved, and, if it is normally under 2, it is decreased by half a point. If it already is half a point, it's not nerfed. But, still, a nice Steak only giving you 2 is really annoying. That's why all this food is here. Energy Drink Yeah. I know. This is already a full mod. But not in this way! Ever gotten a mod where you can decide the look of you're items? In order to do that, you just need to craft one and then a generic "Choose The Look" interface pops up. You can choose the actual name of the drink (Or use a pre-set one by flipping the arrows; you can get Orange Horse to Sprint.), the insigna (By flipping arrows, once again), and the color. Once you've crafted one, all of them look like that. You can change it by left clicking the air. Speaking of crafting, you need two Iron Blocks, an Iron Ingot, and 4 paper. Expensive, right? Lucky for you, this makes a can that you will probably never have to craft again unless you die. To craft the actual drink, you need 2 Redstone Blocks, the can, and two Sugar Blocks(Yeah, you can make Sugar Blocks). This drink will restore 6 full hunger bars, and will give half as much Saturation as steak. However, it will also give you Speed 1, Haste 1, and Jump Boost 1 for a minute. Food Blocks You can now craft Food Blocks out of nine of every food that give nine times as much food as they do normally with this mod installed. :P Very Rare Steak Get the pun? Ha, ha ha, haha...hah.... ._. Very Rare Steak is crafted from 1 Steak Block, two Diamonds, an Emerald, and a Gold Block. This will fill your hunger, like a Steak Block, but it will give saturation 12 times as much as normal! RICH WASTER DRINK This is a food crafted from a Diamond Block, 4 Gold Ingots and 4 Water Bottles. You get a stack of them, but when you drink them, you get every negative buff known to man 1 for 1 tick. What'd you think butter and hard metal tastes like? ._. Lucky for you, you can make them into splash potions. 9 of them in a Crafting Table gives you nine Splash Potions of Harming (Because the rest of the debuffs don't last long enough to effect mobs) that you can throw at your freinds, or enemies, or pets, or enderdragons. Omlette 4 NOOBZ This is crafted from 4 Eggs, 4 Dirt, and a deadbush. I guess if you got eggs, and you're desperate, but...SHEESH. Eating this gives 2 hunger bars (Because anyone in their left mind would install this with Boiled Eggs Mod...right?). Rudolph's Nose (Otherwise know as Rudolph nose Santa Knows) Who in their right mind would eat this!?! A few mobs are added, (see below), one of whitch is deer. Killing them will give you steak (VENISION!), and there's a 1% chance to get this, too. Rudolph's Nose can be eaten to restore 5 full hunger bars, and will also make you as bright as a torch for 10 minutes, but will also give you nausea for 10 seconds as well as poison for 5 seconds. Edible Monster Edible Monster is crafted from 2 Rotten Flesh blocks, 2 Spider Eye blocks, 2 Bone Blocks, and 3 Ender Pearl Blocks. Edible Monster can be eaten, fully restoring hunger, but giving Teleporting Nausea (You randomly teleport somewhere within 5 blocks of you), Hunger, Posion, and, rarely, Wither, all 2, for a minute (Except the Wither; that will only last 4 seconds). The real reason for crating this is like the Rich Waster Drink; you can craft it with a bottle and bottle it up and then brew it to make it a Splash Potion. However, when thrown, there is a 1% chance that, instead of damaging mobs, a friendly Chaos Mob will spawn. Chaos Mob is unkillable, but will leave you in the sunlight. Even once you die, Chaos Mob, if he's around, will still be with you. He will even pick up all your stuff and hand it to you once you respawn. Chaos Mob will fight for you, and will attack 2 or 3 times as fast as a Wolf, and will do 3 hearts of damage. Emagine doing some sort of Lucky Block Challenge like SSundee's with Throwable These for trade! Crainer would either die or you'd get a pet to kill him! Category:Food Category:Mods